


Maybe This Could Be Okay

by robinasnyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kevin have been together for about two years, keeping their relationship secret from everyone but a few close friends. They have plans for what happens when Adam graduates and Kevin's still in school. They have plans for what college they're going to go to. They have lots of plans. What they don't have plans for is when Adam's step dad Michael walks in on them making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Could Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amayakumiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amayakumiko/gifts).



“So hot.” 

That’s normally all Kevin gets out before he slams Adam against the wall and shoves his tongue into Adam’s mouth. Adam remembers about the time when he was the experienced pursuer and Kevin shy nerd that Adam was trying to coax out of his shell. What it all boiled down to is that Kevin is hella hot, especially when he’s taking the lead. 

Adam flips them, shoving Kevin against the wall. He pushed one hand into Kevin’s hair, all the way up to the top of Kevin’s head. Kevin’s kisses were ferocious and Adam loved it. His boyfriend was just hella hot. 

Kevin’s hands slipped under Adam’s shirt. It wouldn’t get any further than that on school grounds. Age of consent was 16 in Michigan, but that did not mean that either of them wanted to be found out. They covered where they could. Kevin had the super awesome Channing, who said that it would just mean she’d get a good boyfriend her senior year, since spending time in Kevin’s hot presence made her stock rise. And Adam went out with girls occasionally. He was known for liking freshman, which was why he got away with never sleeping with them. 

They were into their second year of dating. Adam was going to graduate in a few months. That was probably why Kevin and Adam kept trying to eat each other’s faces off any chance they got, like now where they had a minute before Adam had to run to baseball practice and Kevin had to go practice with the chamber orchestra. 

They were pressed against a wall right next to a door so they would be harder to see. They knew all the schools hidey holes by now. 

“Gotta go,” Adam growled because he did not want to go. He wanted to stay and kiss Kevin. 

“Me too.” Kevin had so much better self control because he pushed Adam away. Kevin was 17 and a Junior, while Adam was 18 and weeks away from being out of there. They had a blissful summer planned together before Adam packed off to the local college for a year to ”save money”. He just didn’t want to leave Kevin. 

“Drive you home?” Adam suggested. 

“Sounds perfect, but it’s gotta be Channing too.” 

“She’ll be okay if we make out a little,” Adam pointed out and stole another cheek. Kevin pulled him back in for a super hungry kiss that left Adam hungry when Kevin pushed him away again. 

 

Adam pulled up in his ancient ass Geo Metro. It was not cool at all, but the gas millage was pretty good, and it was his, in his name and everything and one of the things Michael couldn’t take away from him. He had to pop the front passenger’s seat for Channing to get in the back while he saved room in the front for Kevin. 

It was a stick shift and Kevin kept his hand on in the stick so that they could change gears together. It cracked Adam up that Kevin could only change the gear with his left hand, which was super useless, and he always got confused when Adam tried to teach him how to do it right. Kevin had his license, but his mother wasn’t going to worry about getting him a car until he graduated. That worked out fine for Adam because that meant he had an excuse to be around Kevin more. 

“Just drop me off first and you two can go make out in the woods,” Channing said from the back seat. 

“Yeah, like hell, Michael will skin me if I’m home late.” 

Kevin offered Adam a sympathetic look. Adam’s mother had died the previous year, a random mugging that left Adam and his step dad devastated. People thought he and Michael would get closer and support each other. But Adam’s life wasn’t a Hollywood movie. Him and Michael had gotten even more caustic toward each other. 

It had gotten to a point that Adam would be happy to move in with his dad, Michael’s twin brother John, whose entire family now lived in nowhere Kansas after Mary got tired of John’s relationship with Adam’s mom just not getting any better. Adam knew his mom had cheated on Michael with John while his mother and Michael were first married.

Adam actually really loved Michael, who’d been there for his mom for so many years. He’d wished Michael had been his father and not John. But honestly the only thing keeping Adam in Michigan was Kevin. Adam was gritting his teeth about living at home for another year while at the local community college. Worse was that he wasn’t going to have so many excuses to be with Kevin.

“Is Michael even home today?” Kevin asked. 

“Ah… no, you know he has a late conference call… so come to my house and make out?” Adam asked with a grin. 

“Hey, assholes, drop me off first!” Channing shouted from the back seat. 

 

Adam pressed Kevin down into the mattress. Michael wasn’t supposed to be home for hours. He had plenty of time to wring Kevin out with pleasure. He liked how wonderfully sated Kevin looked when Adam had done a good job with him. And Kevin liked how cuddly and sleepy Adam got after sex (Adam secretly liked when Kevin called him “sleepy kitty”. Not that anyone knew anyway.) 

Kevin pulled away long enough to pull Adam’s shirt off. Kevin’s shirt was already on the floor. They pressed chest to chest for a moment, just panting before Adam propped himself up on his hands and knees and started kissing Kevin again. His hands went down to Kevin’s pants, starting to fiddle with zipper. 

“Adam are you-”

Adam froze at the unmistakable sound of Michael’s voice and him entering without knocking for the ten millionth time. Of course this time was different. Adam turned around, seeing his step dad standing in the doorway. There was a look of frozen horror on his face which quickly gave way to disgust. Adam instantly knew how this conversation was going to go. Adam knew Michael was very religious, but he’d always hoped that Michael would accept him. Turned out to be false hope. 

“What are you doing?” 

“It’s my fault Mr. Winchester!” Kevin said instantly, pushing out from under Adam. Adam sat on the bed dumb founded as his boyfriend faced down his step dad. “I pulled him down. I convinced him. I wanted to try.” 

“Go home Kevin.” 

“It really is my fault.” 

“Kevin, go home. Now.” Adam knew that voice from Michael. It was the same voice he’d made before he’d beat the shit out of the reporter who wouldn’t stop following them around after his mom’s dead. 

“Kevin, go. I’ll see you at school.” 

Kevin looked at him nervously. He grabbed his shirt and fled finally. 

Michael turned his gaze on Adam and Adam swallowed. He sat back on his bed and tried to not look scared. 

 

Adam’s stomach ached from the punch he’d received earlier. Michael had gone to make a phone call. The second he couldn’t hear Michael’s footsteps Adam scrambled for his cell phone. He called the only person he knew and that was his dad. 

The phone rang three times and Adam was praying that someone picked up because he didn’t know if he’d still have his phone soon. 

“Hello?” 

“Mary?” 

“Honey are you okay?” His voice had cracked, so of course she knew he wasn’t okay. 

“Michael walked in on my boyfriend making out. He’s taking it horribly. You think I can come live with you and dad?” 

“No,” she said. 

“Oh,” Adam said quietly. 

“No, you don’t understand. Dean started dating a boy and John found out about it. He’s… struggling. It would explode if you came down here right now.” 

“I understand.” But he didn’t really. He had sudden visions of living on the streets. At least his dad might accept him eventually, but he didn’t have anywhere to go right now. 

“I might have someone else who can help,” Mary said. 

“Who?” Adam asked hurriedly in a soft voice. 

“My cousin Nick. He lost his wife and child recently and he begged me to let him move in. He’s not doing well alone. He’s leaving Delaware right now. I can call him and have him swing by for you.” 

“Oh God, thank you.” 

“How angry is Michael.” 

“He’s… oh fuck, I have to go.” He hung up and stashed his phone as quickly as he could before Michael could get back. 

 

Kevin was all over him in homeroom. “Are you okay?” 

Adam thought about not saying anything, but quickly threw that idea out the window. He lifted his shirt so Kevin could see the bruises on his ribs. 

“He didn’t throw me out, at least. But I basically under house arrest aside from school.” 

“Dick,” Kevin hissed. 

“Yeah… are you okay?” 

“Well, my mom is so upset.” 

“Wait, why is she upset?” Adam asked. 

“Your douche canoe of a step dad called her last night and told her. We had a really long, uncomfortable, painful discussion. She wanted to know how I could cheat on Channing and she made me call and apologize on speaker phone. Channing though, boss that she is, she tells my mom that she knew I was in love with you and she’s been covering for us, and she loves and respects me as a friend and mom should do the same.” 

“Damn,” Adam said, his eyes getting wide. 

“Needless to say that Channing is not allowed in our house anymore, and my mom is getting me from school from now on.” 

Adam hung his head. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Dude, it’s not your fault,” Kevin said quietly. “You didn’t make my mom tell me that she was ashamed of me and that I just should have buried it and married a nice Asian girl and been normal.” 

Adam’s shoulder slumped completely. He head his head against Kevin’s shoulder. “This shouldn’t have happened.” 

“It would have happened eventually,” Kevin said. “And now we know… what about you. How are your ribs?” 

“I’ve had worse from baseball. I just had to hear Michael scream about how I was dishonoring my mother’s memory and that I was supposed to be her legacy, but now I’m not just a disgrace and disgusting.” His breath hitched as he tried to not remember the pain of those words like physical blows. 

“He’s wrong baby, he’s so wrong,” Kevin whispered. 

“I’m so sorry,” Adam whispered. 

 

Going home to Michael sucked. Baseball practice sucked. Mrs. Tran giving him the stink eye sucked. Adam just felt like the world was slowly ending. He felt like such a pussy because Kevin was handling this so well, or at least he was pretending to for Adam’s sake. 

Michael did a thorough check of Adam’s room, looking for any gay porn or anything suspect. He did find some straight porn, which caused another nasty argument. Michael, of course, didn’t believe being Bisexual was a thing. So he accused Adam of using the images of hot women to pretend like he wasn’t gay, or to make his gayness not seem as bad. He accused Adam of lying. He accused Adam of corrupting Kevin. 

Needless to say Adam was miserable when he threw himself down on the bed. The one good thing about the porn blow up was that Michael hadn’t gotten Adam’s phone. Adam pulled it out and looked at it. He wanted to call Kevin, but he imagined that Mrs. Tran hadn’t overlooked Kevin’s phone, and he didn’t want to alert her that Adam still had his. But he wished, just wished that someone would call him. 

He nearly jumped when the phone buzzed in his hand. He hit the accept button without thinking. He grimaced and realized it might be Michael. Too late now. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello?” a very familiar voice said. 

“Who’s this?” 

“Is this Adam Milligan?” 

“Who are you?” Adam asked. 

“My cousin Mary told me to come find you.” 

It suddenly came rushing back to Adam. “Uh, yeah… Nick, right?” 

“Yeah, look. I’m about to be in your town. I’m going to rent a motel and then I’m going to come get you, okay kid?” 

“I’m not a kid.” 

“I’ll be there in two hours.” 

And then the man hung up. Adam frowned at his phone. Nick was going to be there in two hours? That soon? Well, Delaware wasn’t that far away. Should he pack? Nick said he was coming to get him, after all. 

That thought got Adam off his bed. He went and pulled out a couple of his bags. He still had the rolling suitcase his mother had bought him when they were moving from Wisconsin. Of course it had the Power Rangers on it, but it was still a suitcase. He started to pack his clothes in that one and then thought better of it. Instead he put this books, the ones he really loved anyway. It would be easier to roll them then to carry them over his back. 

He threw his clothes into his duffle and his book bag. He stopped and went to grab the family photo album from down stairs. Michael was sitting on the sofa. “Do you need something.” 

Adam took a deep breath. “I’m leaving. I’m going to need my laptop you confiscated yesterday.” 

“Okay,” Michael said, getting up to go get the computer. Somehow that hurt worse than the bruises on Adam’s stomach. 

Michael returned with the computer and helped Adam pack up everything. They sat in silence with the bags for an hour down in the living room until there was a knock on the door. Both Adam and Michael jumped up when the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it,” Michael said and his tone was not to be argued with. He went and got the door. 

“Ah, you must be Michael.” Said the man who had to be Nick. Adam peaked around Michael to look at Nick, who looked just very unassuming. 

“You’re Nick?” Adam asked. 

“Yes,” Nick said. “do you have a car?” 

“Yes,” Adam said, flushing a bit realizing he should have packed his car already. “I’ll get everything. Sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Nick said, moving past Michael and getting some of the bags. 

Nick completely ignored Michael while he packed everything into his car. Michael gave them cold looks from the door. There was no goodbye. There was just silence. Adam was happy to head to the motel. It was a silent drive for him because he couldn’t stand to put on a tape. He helped Nick take the bags in and sat down on one of the beds. 

“Now what?” Adam asked. 

“I’m going to work on getting an apartment tomorrow,” Nick said. “But we’ll stay here for a little while until I can find us a place.” 

“Can you do that?” Adam asked. 

“I have good credit and I just sold my house. I think we’ll be fine.” 

“I… are you sure this okay? I mean I only plan to be here for another yet and then Kevin and I were going to go apply to Johns Hopkins.” 

“I’m certain,” Nick said. “Here is not Delaware, and that’s really all I need at this moment.” 

“But still, putting your life on hold for a year.” 

“It’s nothing,” Nick said, getting up and walking to the little fridge in the corner. 

“Are you certain?” Adam asked. 

“It’s fine,” Nick said. “Does your boyfriend know you’re here?” he asked. 

“No,” Adam said. He picked up his phone and called Kevin without thinking. He mentally cursed himself until the phone picked up. 

“Hello?” It was Kevin. 

“I thought your mom would have your phone,” Adam said. 

“She does, but I heard it ringing and picked up. What’s up?” 

“I’m at the Windom Motel, room 35.” 

“Did Michael throw you out?” 

“No, M-.” 

“I… shit, gotta go.” Kevin hung up. 

Adam found himself listening to nothing. He sighed heavily and hung up. He stretched himself out on one of the questionable mattresses and closed his eyes. When he opened it again it was because someone had jumped on him. 

“You Ass!” Kevin snapped. “I was worried about you. Fuck, I thought you were all alone.” He squeezed Adam tightly. 

Adam wrapped his arms around Kevin and squeezed him tightly. “I’m okay, I’m okay,” he said in a soothing voice. “I called to see if I could go live with my dad and Mary. But Mary picked up and told me that Dean has a boyfriend now and it’s really tense there. But this is her cousin, Nick. He’s going to rent a place around here and he said I could live with him.” 

“Seriously?” Kevin asked, suddenly going a bit red. 

“It’d okay,” Nick said. Adam realized that Nick’s cheek was red. 

“What happened?” Adam asked. 

“I… may have punched him because I’d thought he’d drugged you and was going to rape you,” Kevin mumbled. 

“Oh God,” Adam groaned. “Nick, sorry.” 

Nick waved his hand. “It’s ok. Your boyfriend was worried about you. I accidentally nearly killed my brother in law once because I thought he was hitting on my wife.” 

“What?” Adam asked. “How would that even work?” 

“Well, she was drunk, and I didn’t realize they were related, and she was just my friend at the time and we weren’t dating. It was a mess,” Nick said smiling a tiny little bit. He’d been sullen the entire time Adam had known him, all about twenty minutes. That thought made Adam’s ears heat up. He was going to live with a total stranger. 

“Why are you living here and not with your wife?” Kevin asked. 

“She was murdered,” Nick said blankly. 

“Oh, God, fuck, I’m so sorry,” Kevin said. 

“You didn’t do it,” Nick said. He went to the sink and started to pour himself a glass of water. 

“Can you stay?” Adam asked Kevin quietly. 

“Yeah,” Kevin said, settling down against Adam. Adam smiled and watched Kevin kick off his shoes. They pressed together in the small, uncomfortable bed and before long they were fast asleep. 

 

Nick drove them to school the next day. He promised to get Adam after school, but there was no point in wasting Adam’s gas when Nick was going to look for apartments anyway. Adam waved to Nick and hoisted his back pack better on his shoulder. There were a punch of police cars around the school. 

“I wonder what’s going on?” Kevin asked, squeezing Adam’s hand as they walked in. 

“Oh god! Kevin!” Kevin’s mom practically tackled Kevin in a hug. 

“Mom?” Kevin asked, sounding confused and nervous. 

“Are you okay, are you hurt?” Mrs. Tran asked. 

“I’m fine,” Kevin said. Mrs. Tran burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Kevin, practically squeezing him and half. 

“Why don’t we have this discussion in the office?” one of the police officers said, trying to usher them inside. Kevin went but he grabbed Adam’s hand and wouldn’t let go. 

“Mom?” Kevin asked after they’d been sat down on the principle’s couch. 

“I was so worried. You just left and you didn’t have your phone because I took it and I called Mr. Winchester but he said Adam had left and I didn’t know where you were. I’m so sorry.” 

“I moved out,” Adam told her. “I’m living with a relative. I’m sorry Mrs. Tran. I called Kevin and I think I scared him because he came to be sure I was okay. We just crashed last night and didn’t even think to call. I’m so sorry.” 

“No,” she said, taking a deep breath and straightening up. “I’m so sorry. Kevin, when I couldn’t find you I didn’t think about you not finding a wife, or not having kids. I thought about never seeing you again… I’m sorry how I reacted. Please don’t run away again.” 

“I won’t,” Kevin said quietly. He pulled her into a very uncertain hug. “Does this mean I can get my phone back?” 

“Yes, but you are still so grounded,” she said, sniffling into Kevin’s shoulder. “And you and Adam are studying at our house where I can keep an eye on you.” 

“Okay,” Kevin said, smiling gently. Adam rubbed his back soothingly. Adam wished that there would be some reconciliation like this with Michael, like it was only a shock and it might be awkward but they could get past it. 

Adam hadn’t realized he’d hung his head and turned away. He was thinking of Michael taking him to baseball games and teaching him to play catch and kissing away his boo-boos as a kid. He blinked rapidly. Michael had been more like his dad than his own dad had been, and Michael didn’t want him anymore. 

“Adam, are you okay?” Mrs. Tran asked. 

“No,” Adam said, hanging his head. He took a deep breath. Strong arms wrapped around him and Adam leaned into Kevin’s hold. 

“I’m sorry,” Kevin whispered. 

“You said you’re living with a relative?” Mrs. Tran asked. 

“Mary’s cousin from Delaware… we’re staying at the Windom motel until Nick can find an apartment.” 

“No, you are not,” Mrs. Tran said. “You and Nick can stay with me and Kevin. We have the room.” 

“We have a guest room,” Kevin said. “One. And our couch isn’t very comfortable.” 

“I like I could keep you two from sharing a bed,” Mrs. Tran said. “And I’d much rather you two be together where I can see, and be certain you’re not having unprotected sex.” 

“Oh God! Mom,” Kevin said, turning bright red. 

Adam laughed, his tears held at bay because of the warmth he felt. It would come up again. But for now… For now he could be happy. He wasn’t losing Kevin, and Kevin’s mom had accepted them. He’d take the victory where he could. Kevin smiled weakly and pressed into him… yeah, maybe this could be okay.


End file.
